A Deadly Combination
by Golden Gopher Hockey
Summary: Not your average love story. Full summary inside. Formerly titled Untitled Miracle.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of It All

Hello, all!

For those of you who read "Things We Go Through", thank you for doing so. I just got uber busy with school, work, and sports. I'm thinking of doing a re-post of that story so tell me what you think.

On to my new story. This is going to be different then most stories I have written. Why? Because I usually have it in one character's point of view, but this time I'll be switching back and forth between different character's. So if I mess up, just tell me so.

Another reason why its different then most stories I've written is because its kinda unique. Most of the Miracle stories that I have written are like Herb's daughter is helping out with the team and she finds love along the way. That story line is kinda outdated so I'm trying something different.

Now on to the summary and disclaimer.

Summary: Regina Patrick was like every twenty-one year old girl. Except not every twenty-one year old girl was going to be helping out Herb Brooks with the Olympic Hockey team. For Regina it was a dream come true to help out with the team. Her dreams coming into the try-outs were that she was here to help, make sure that no one killed each other, maybe find that "Mr.Right" she had been looking for. But Regina would soon find out that dreams never do come true, needing a miracle of her own.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Miracle, but I do own Regina Patrick and some other of the character's that will come into the story later. This story is fiction, not to be taken seriously.

And that's that. On with the program.

**XxXxXxX**

Regina's Point of View

February 22,1980

**XxXxXxX**

I stared at the clock intently as the seconds ticked away. People were standing on their feet, cheering loudly. Screaming at the top of their lungs as the final seconds ticked away, the buzzer sounding.

They had won. The United States had just defeated the Soviets. It was a like a dream, none of this seemed real to me. None of the past seven months seemed real to me.

Wait a minute, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's go back to seven months ago when this whole thing started.

**XxXxXxX**

St.Paul, Minnesota June 1979

I had been hanging out with a bunch of the guys from the hockey team. Just chilling, drinking beer. Doing what we usually did on a boring Friday night in Minnesota. I remember that Buzzy was complaining about it being to hot and that we should go for a swim. The other's were having a conversation about baseball or basketball, one of the two.

I on the other hand wasn't paying attention to what anyone was saying. I was to busy thinking about the offer that Herb had given to me early. He had asked me to help him out with the Olympic hockey team.

It had been a dream of mine to play for the team, but since I was a girl and couldn't try out I figured that this was the closet thing to actually being on the team. I knew what Herb meant by "helping" him out with the team. He wanted me to watch over the boys. He probably figured that there was going to be a bunch of guys from Minnesota and Boston trying out and he wanted me to make sure that they didn't kill each other before the Olympics.

"What do you think of me helping out Herb?" I questioned the boys, taking a sip of the beer that was in my hand.

Buzzy gave a slight shrug of his shoulders as he threw his empty beer can into the trash bin that was already over flowing with cans. "You do that already."

"I know, but helping him out with the Olympic team."

"If it means that we make the team, then yeah, I think you should do it." Philly stated as he grinned at me.

Rolling my eyes I stood up, running a hand through my black hair. "Not funny Philly." I stated as I placed the beer can next to my chair. "I mean this is serious."

"Why?" Mac questioned as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't know." I stated with a small shrug. "I guess because its more serious. I mean helping out at the U was fun and all, but this is different."

"Do you get paid?" Strobel questioned.

"I don't know."

"I think you should do it." Rammer stated. "Its a chance for you to hang out with us more."

"Oh joy, just how I wanted to spend the next seven months." I stated with a roll of my eyes as I grabbed my beer and headed into the house.

**XxXxXxX**

And that's the reason that I'm here now. I took Herb up on his offer and I agreed to help out with the team. I knew that it wasn't going to be a piece of cake, but I always like a challenge.

Looking around the arena I watched as the people jumped up and down, some laughing, others crying, but most of them were rejoicing the win. Not many people believed we could beat the Soviets, but we had. Now all we had to do was beat Finland and we would have the gold.

Letting out a small sigh I glanced down at the ice, watching as the team celebrated. I smiled as I watched them hug each other, like they never wanted this moment to end. I didn't want this moment to end, I just wanted to stay here for the rest of my life and never go back to the real world. But I knew that wouldn't happen. I knew that I had to face him soon.

Patty grabbed my arm as Kelly, Danny, Patty, and I all headed down towards the ice. The first person we met was my uncle.

"We did it!" he yelled as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a bear hug.

"I know." I stated above the noise as he let go of me, beaming up at him.

He smiled down at me as he let me go, turning to give Patty a hug.

Taking Kelly and Danny by the hand I searched around for Herb, but he didn't seem to be anywhere. Shrugging to myself I lead the two onto the ice where we were bombarded by hockey players.

"We beat them!" Rammer stated with a huge grin, lifting me off the ice and twirling around for a few seconds before setting me back down.

"Yeah, you guys did." I stated with a smile.

"We couldn't have done it without you Reggie. We would have probably killed each other if you hadn't been there to stop us." he stated with a smile before he skated off to the rest of his team mates.

I wiped a tear away as Kelly pulled me over to where Doc was standing. Doc was the first person that I told my secret to. I knew he wouldn't blow up and yell at me, he would listen to me.

"Congratulations." I stated as I gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you, but I didn't do anything." he stated, waving my comment off. "Have you talked to him yet?"

I shook my head as I stared down at my shoes. "Not yet."

"You better hurry and do it. He won't wait forever." Doc stated as he gave me a pat on the shoulder before walking off.

Doc was right, I needed to talk to him. Glancing up I spotted him with Jim Craig and Janny. Taking a deep breath I made my way over there, it was now or never.

**XxXxXxX**

And there you have it ladies and gentlemen the very first chapter. Sorry if its confusing, but I promise that it will get less confusing as it goes on.

So I hoped you noticed that purposely name the guy that Regina has to talk to. That's because I can't decide who I want to have as the main guy. I have a lot of choices so I want you guys to choose for me.

The choices are:

Bah

Baker

Buzzy

Christian

Christoff

Johnson

Pav

Silky

And those are the choices. I want to know who you guys think that I should have as the main guy. I have a couple ideas of who I want it to be, but I want to see who you guys want.

Now the next chapter isn't go to take place after this one ended. Confusing, I know, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. The next chapter will start at the beginning, or it will start in Colorado Springs.

As for the title, it will be called untitled for now. I will change it when I figure out who the main guy is because I have a title in mind, but I need to know who I'm writing about it before I can title it.

Hope you all like it.

Jaime


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up In His Room

Hello.

So before I get to chapter two, there are I few things that I would like to say.

**1.** Thanks to all of you that reviewed. I greatly appreciated the reviews that you gave.

**2.** I'm sorry that its taken me so long to get an update posted. I've had to help my parents paint, which turned out to be pretty fun. Plus I've had trouble with deciding which guy I'll be writing about.

**3.** For all of you that voted for Buzzy, I'm sorry to say that he won't be the main guy. But he will have a big part in this story. I had too much time over Thanksgiving Break to think about the story and I came up with this idea for Silky, so I shall write about Silky.

That's all I would like to say. Now on with chapter two.

**XxXxXxX**

**Silky's Point of View**

**June 1979, Colorado Springs, Colorado**

**XxXxXxX**

I sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the blue carpet that was in the hotel room. I had been sitting here, staring at the carpet for the past five minutes. I was trying to think of a way to break the news. I had thought about not telling her, but I knew that OC had a big mouth and I knew that he would probably brag about his stupid plan and that she would find out sooner or later.

This was OC's fault. It was his stupid plan. None of us really wanted to do it, but he had threatened us. More like he had threatened me. Rizzo and Jimmy just followed my example, which wasn't very smart of them. Instead they should have went and got one of her friends to go kick OC's ass. But no, they were afraid that OC would kick their asses.

OC had come up with the plan while we were sitting around, getting drunk a couple days before we left for try-outs. It had started out with OC getting her drunk and making her look like an idiot. Then he got the great idea that we should get her drunk and marry me. Why it had to be me, I don't know. I still think it should have been OC that had to marry her, but no, it was me.

I tried to think of someway to get out of it, but OC said that he would tell everyone about the zoo incident and I did not want anyone to know about that. I finally agreed after some arguing. That didn't mean I _wanted_ to do it, it just meant that I _had _to do it.

And that's why I'm sitting here, trying to think of a way to explain the mess that OC had gotten me into. "All OC's fault." I muttered as I stood up, running a hand through my hair, as I began to pace back and forth.

There was a shrill scream and a soft thud as I spun around, facing my _wife_.

"Who the hell are you?" she questioned as she raised an eyebrow at me, backing away.

"Well you probably don't remember me.." I started.

"Damn right I don't remember who you are. Do you think that I would be asking you who you are if I already knew who you were?"

"Well, no." I stated with a small shake of my shoulders. "Who I am doesn't really matter right now. I have to tell you something very important and I need you to promise me you won't freak out."

Her eyebrow went a little higher as she stopped backing away from me.

"Depends on what it is." she replied as she crossed her arms.

That was good enough for me. "Let's see, I have this friend named OC."

"That's a funny name."

"Its not his real name. And no interrupting. Anyway, this friend of mine sort of has a grudge against one of your friends."

"Which friend?"

"Rob McClanahan." I stated.

Her eyebrows scrunched together as she gazed up at the ceiling, trying to figure out why someone would have a grudge against Rob. "I don't see why anyone would have a grudge against him. He's so nice."

"That's not the point. The point is my friend has a grudge against your friend."

"Okay."

"Anyway, my friend thought of this way to get back at McClanahan. He thought it would be funny if we got you drunk and then had you marry me."

"How is that getting back at Robbie?"

"Well my friend wanted to get back at you to."

"Why?"

"You rejected him."

"Oh."

"So last night we followed you guys to the bar. My friend had another one of my friend's go over to you guys and talk to you."

"That dark haired guy? He was pretty cute."

"Anyway," I stated with a frown, "My friend then bought you a lot of drinks."

"So that I would get drunk."

"Right. Then after he got you drunk we went to the courthouse."

"So.."

"So that we could get married."

"So your saying that we got married last night?"

I gave a slight nod of my head.

"And you did nothing to stop it?" she exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air.

"I tried. Believe me I tried. But once my friend has his mind made-up, there is no stopping him."

"But that doesn't explain what this has to do with getting back at Robbie."

"He's your friend."

"Right, but that has nothing to do with Robbie. Sure were friends and all that, but its not exactly getting back at someone."

"Well my friend thought that it would."

"You do know that once Robbie and the rest of my friends find out what your friends did they will hunt you down and kill you."

"Shit." I muttered as I rubbed my hands over my face. I'm sure that OC hadn't thought about that.

Before she could say anything else there was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in." I stated glumly as I flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Why so glum? This is your honeymoon." OC stated with a laugh as he walked into the room.

"So your OC." I heard her ask.

"The one and only."

I heard a loud slap and then she spoke. "Stupid asshole." Then the door opened and closed with a loud slam.

I sat up and glanced over at OC. He was holding his hand over his cheek and he had anger in his eyes. Jimmy was standing behind him, a look of shock and amusement on his face.

"She's dead." OC hissed as he rubbed his fingers over the spot that she had hit him.

"No, were dead." I stated.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy questioned.

"Mr. Genius over there forgot one little detail in his plans."

"What?" they both asked together.

"That she's friends with the University of Minnesota hockey team."

"And?" OC asked.

"And, once they find out about your plan, their going to hunt us down and kill us."

"No they won't." OC stated with a shake of his head.

"Yes they will. Do you really think that they'll take it well when they find out one of their friends is married to someone from Boston. More specifically a Boston hockey player, their enemies. And when Robbie finds out that your the genius behind the plan." I stated with a small shake of my head.

"Shit." OC muttered as he ran a hand through his hair.

"That's what I said too."

"How could you let this happen?" OC questioned, glaring at me.

"What do you mean how could I let this happen? It was your plan, not mine."

Before OC could argue there was another loud knock on my door.

"Oh shit. Their here to get me." OC stated as he ran to the other side of the bed, ducking behind it.

Jimmy and I both rolled our eyes as I stood up, walking over to the door and opening it a bit.

"Hey." Rizzo stated as he gave me a smile.

"Its just Rizzo." I stated as I moved out of the way so that Rizzo could come in.

"Rizzo, you nearly gave me a heart attack." OC stated as he stood up from the other side of the bed.

"What is he doing over there?" Rizzo questioned as he glanced over at OC.

"I'll tell you later. But right now I better get ready so we can head over to the try-outs." I stated as I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

**XxXxXxX**

And there's chapter two. I hope you like it as much as I like writing it.

Jaime


End file.
